Millo e Sua deusa
by Rita de Hydus
Summary: Millo tenta consolar sua deusa, depois de ter sido abandonada por seu grande amor.


♣MILLO E SUA DEUSA♣

A guerra contra Hades tinha terminado e a paz retornou ao mundo. Athena, com seu cosmo ressuscitou os cavaleiros de ouro mortos na batalha, para felicidade de Hyoga e Shiryu.

Conseqüentemente, cada um tomou o seu rumo: Seiya voltou para o oriente com sua irmã Seiyca; Shiryu foi para Rozan, para finalmente ficar em paz com seu grande amor, Shun-rei; Hyoga ia voltar para a Sibéria para ficar perto das lembranças de sua mãe, mas Saori o convenceu a ir para Asgard e conquistar o amor de Freiya; Shun, com a ilha de Andrômeda destruída, foi viver na mansão Kido com a June; já o Ikki, esse novamente sumiu no mundo sem dizer nada para ninguém, para desespero de Shun. Saori acabou ficando no Santuário com Dohko, novo mestre do Santuário.

Era primavera, Saori estava em seu aposento, entediada, com saudades dos amigos. Ela então resolveu andar um pouco para espairecer a cabeça. Ela andou por horas, até que foi parar em um jardim que tinha perto do Santuário. Alí ela ficou lembrando dos bons e maus momentos que passou com Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga , Shun e principalmente de Seiya.

De repente alguém surgiu por trás e colocou as mãos em seu ombro:

-Saori!

-Ah! É você Millo., Disse Saori com um ar de decepção.

-Sim. O que faz por aqui? Aconteceu algo?

-Nada de mais. Só estou espairecendo um pouco.

-Está com saudades de seus amigos, acertei?

-Não vou negar. Sei que cada um seguiu seu rumo. Shiryu vive feliz com Shunrei em Rozan, Shun reconstruiu a Ilha de Andrômeda e vive feliz com a June, Hyoga está em Asgard com Freya, Ikki sabe se lá onde está e o Seiya... está finalmente com a Seiyca,

-Então esse é o problema!

-Como!

-Você está sentindo é falta do Seiya. Não se conforma de ele ter te abandonado depois de tudo o que fez por ele.

Saori ficou um momento em silêncio. Logo depois deu um suspiro de tristeza.

-Sabe, eu tinha esperanças de que quando tudo isto acabasse, ele finalmente chegasse a mim e dissesse: "Eu te amo Saori! Eu ficarei para sempre ao teu lado". Mas invés disso, ele foi embora e só deu um "adeus".

-Olha Saori. Isto só prova que o Seiya não era a pessoa certa para você. Você merece alguém que te ame de verdade, que te respeite; disse Millo, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos de Saori.

-Eu sei, mas... é mais forte do que eu. Desde quando comecei a vê-lo com outros olhos, desejei que ele fosse o homem que me tornasse mulher. Mas agora...

-O Seiya não merece alguém tão especial como você, Saori. Ele é muito imaturo; Millo pegou no rosto de Saori, que por sua vez ficou surpreendida com a atitude do cavaleiro; Você merece alguém melhor. Alguém que te faça feliz.

Saori olhou para Millo por uns instantes e num ato involuntário, ela perguntou.

-Alguém como você, Millo! Você poderia me fazer feliz?; Perguntou Saori, já completamente seduzida por Millo.

-Sim, alguém como eu.

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes, até que Millo veio de encontro aos lábios de Saori e a beijou. No começo ela estranhou um pouco, pois tinha dúvidas se era o certo a fazer, já que ele era um cavaleiro que estava ali para protege-la, mas logo se entregou de vez e não resistiu aos lábios quentes do Escorpião. Millo a beijou com paixão, pois era isso que desejava, desde que a viu entrar com Mu e outros cavaleiros de ouro em sua casa zodiacal. Depois disso, não podia dizer nada, pois ela era a reencarnação de uma deusa e também só tinha olhos para Seiya.

Depois do caloroso beijo, Saori olhou diretamente nos olhos de Millo e com uma voz doce e serena, ela fez um pedido a ele.

-Millo... Por favor, me torne uma mulher.

-Será um enorme prazer; respondeu Millo sem esitar.

Com isso, Millo a pegou no colo e a levou mais adentro do jardim, que era mais fechado, onde ninguém pudesse interrompe-los.

Chegando lá, ele a aconchegou debaixo de uma Cerejeira e novamente a beijou. Desta vez Saori não teve nenhuma dúvida e retribuiu. Ao meio os beijos, Millo percorria delicadamente o corpo de Saori com suas mãos enquanto ela acariciava seus longos cabelos azuis.

Saori deu uma pequena pausa no beijo e sem dizer uma palavra e com olhos fixos em Millo, ela tirou as alças de seu vestido do ombro e o deixou cair, deixando assim, seu corpo a mostra. Millo ficou admirado e excitado com a imagem que via. Nunca tinha visto um corpo nu tão perfeito como o de Saori. Uma pele frágil e rosada, só esperando para ser acariciado.

Com o gesto de Saori, Millo entendeu que ela não tinha nenhuma dúvida do que ela realmente queria. Então ele se aproximou novamente dela e começou a beijar e acariciar seu pescoço. Com as caricias, Saori acabou soltando um leve gemido, que o excitou mais ainda. Ele foi descendo devagarzinho até que chegou aos seios de Saori, que estavam enrijecidos pelas carícias de Millo. Com todo tesão, ele acariciou os seios deliciosamente enquanto sua mão percorria o corpo até entre as pernas, onde começou a acariciar sua parte intima. Saori não agüentou e começou a soltar gemidos e agarrou as medechas de Millo. O tesão foi tão forte que ela acabou gozando, molhando a peça intima na qual ainda estava vestida.

Ainda se recuperando das carícias, Saori tirou a blusa de Millo, deixando o peitoral do cavaleiro de Escorpião a mostra. Como Millo, ela também ficou admirada e excitada com o que viu, pois nunca imaginou algum dia em ver Millo desta forma.

-Agora é a minha vez; disse Saori no pé do ouvido de Millo e deu uma mordidela de leve para deixa-lo ainda mais excitado.

Ela foi acariciando o pescoço dele com seus lábios, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pela suas costas. Aos poucos, Saori foi descendo até que chegou ao peitoral. Ali, ela passou seus lábios, fazendo carícias. Com as mãos, ela chegou as nádegas e sem pensar duas vezes, ela deu um apertão. Millo que estava a acariciar suas medechas, não conseguiu se segurar e soltou um gemido de prazer.

Os dois novamente se encararam por instantes. Saori soltou um leve sorriso e foi de encontro aos lábios de Millo. Com o contato corpo a corpo, Saori percebeu que o membro de Millo estava rígido de tanto tesão. Ela então interrompeu o beijo.

-O que houve?

-Feche os olhos.

Millo prontamente obedeceu. Saori se afastou um pouco e tirou a peça intima na qual ainda estava vestida. Em seguida, ela começou a desabotoar o botão da calça de Millo, o deixando nu. O mesmo sentindo o que ela estaria fazendo, sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer de tanto tesão.

-Abra os olhos.

Millo abriu os olhos e deparou com Saori completamente nua em sua frente.

-Meu Zeus! Como você é linda!

-Venha Milo! Me torne sua!

Millo a deitou na grama e delicadamente abriu as pernas dela para poder encaixar perfeitamente. Saori fechou os olhos e deu uma gemida quando sentiu uma pontada de dor e ao mesmo tempo de prazer. Millo percebeu e a beijou, enquanto ia penetrando nela delicadamente para que não a machucasse. Ele a olhou novamente e começou a fazer investidas. Saori envolveu seus braços ao pescoço de Millo, fazendo carícias em seu cabelo.

Quanto mais Millo aumentava as investidas, mais eram os gemidos de prazer que Saori soltava. Ela corria com suas mãos por todo corpo de Millo, para proporcionar igual prazer no qual estava sentindo. Os dois estavam completamente entregues ao prazer que um proporcionava ao outro, não se importando com que alguém os ouvisse, até que ao mesmo tempo, os dois chegaram ao um maravilhoso orgasmo, no qual celebraram com um caloroso beijo.

Os dois ficaram por um instante ainda unidos, ofegantes, encarando um ao outro, sem dizer uma palavra, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Millo se retirou dela e a aconchegou eu seu peitoral. E ficaram assim por um tempo, até que Saori olhou para ele, com um rosto meigo e um pouco de preocupação.

-E agora Millo? Como será daqui por diante?

Millo acariciou o rosto rosado de Saori e deu um beijo, e com toda a doçura ele respondeu.

-Daqui por diante, tu serás a mulher mais feliz do mundo, pois estarei sempre ao teu lado, minha deusa!

Com um sorriso no rosto, Saori agradeceu Millo.

-E tu serás o homem que irei amar e respeitar pelo resto de minha vida.

Os dois novamente se beijaram, com a certeza em seus corações de que uma iria cumprir a promessa feita um ao outro.

FIM.


End file.
